darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
A data chip for the doc
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Lifeline Lockpick Shark drives his way over from Iahex, then quickly transforms to robot mode before entering Cubricon fully. He walks toward the building where Lifeline has her clinic, yelling out, "Shut up!" and then, "Idiot!" The mech of course in his crazy Cubricon civilian guise. Lifeline has already closed up shop for the night, but the smaller non-bay door is closed but not locked. Shark checks all the doors, finding the smaller door unlocked, he knocks twice then let's himself in. "Doc?" he calls out softly. Lifeline is, as is the norm for late evening, sitting at the work bench getting a last few things finished before retiring. She looks over at Shark as he lets himself in. "Did you have a safe trip, Shark?" Shark nods to Lifeline, "Yes I did." he replies, moving closer as he produces a data chip for her. "I think you'll find your answers on this, doc." :*WHAMP* The entire building shivers suddenly as something large and vaguely car shaped slams into the roof from above. Lifeline takes the data chip. "Thank you, Shark. I app..." She startles at the sudden noise. "What in the Pit was that?" Shark is surprised by the impact, but the vibrations don’t knock him off his feet. However, he has his pistol in one hand and the rifle on his shoulder armed and ready. "I'll check it out." On the roof, an engine growls a few times and tries to turn over, rumbling unhappily before it starts and the sound moves from the center of the building slowly towards the front edge.. Lifeline looks up, tracking the noises as the move along the ceiling, then stands and follows Shark to the door. "I think I recognize that engine." Shark steps out of the door, carefully edging himself outside until he can get a visual on who is making that sound. "You up there, come down." A hover car comes falling off the roof right in Sharks' Direction. Look out! Shark jumps off to the side as he sees the car falling, "Look out doc!" he yells at the exact moment. The car Nearly hits the ground, but its' hover jets burst to life at the last minute, so he only dings and bounces a few times, bobbing in midair crazily "careful! " he barks at Shark "you should not step in front of me when I’m moving like that!" Lifeline never stepped fully out the door, so can simply take a step back inside and avoid the falling vehicle...which she recognizes immediately. "Lockpick? What in Primus' name do you think you're doing?" Shark gets to his feet, pistol aimed at the car, "You shouldn't land on the docs' roof." Lifeline frowns. "Shark, but that thing away. No one is going to get shot at." Lockpick wobbles a little bit and grumbles "Well it wasn’t' my intention you know. " he grumbles again to Shark "I landed on the tallest thing under me so it wouldn’t hurt as much. Yeah, do what she says." he wobbles again and states "I'm hovering." Shark puts the pistol away since the doc knows the guy, "Good way to get hurt." he mutters. Lifeline steps over to the wobbly hover unit. "Barely. Idiot. Shark, open the bay door, please." She reaches over and gets a hold of Lockpick, preventing him from getting away. "Don't you even think about arguing or resisting?" Shark nods and moves back inside to unlock the bay door and open it up. Lockpick erps and locks his brakes... which doesn’t do him much good when he's hovering "I'm FINE. I just lost my grip." he grumbles. "I'm just dinged up a bit, and I can't afford more debt!" Lockpick doesn’t listen well at all Shark moves out to help the doc with the resistant mech, pushing on him to make him go. Lifeline forcibly guides Lockpick into the clinic's bay with Shark's help. "Mute it. You don't get to argue." "Yes I DO. you can't do this!" the mech starts to reverse, air blowing dust in the direction they wanted to take him "I'm FINE, I don’t need your help!" he growls again, starting to flash his headlights in agitation. Lifeline actually gives the hover unit a slight shake in agitation. "Do you want me to BILL YOU for the damage to the roof? Hm?" Shark pushes back as hard as he can to keep Lockpick from escaping. "IS he usually this bad?" he asks. Lockpick starts to transform, parts flipping up and around until he was a robot, optics flickering a bright green as he continues to resist "Go ahead. I don’t want to be worked on, no..." he shook his head quickly, his arm still held firmly by the medic. Then he looks over, shooting Shark a dirty look "since when do Autobots force others to do things?" You say, "Don't know what you are talking about. Just cooperate with the doc before I find a place to shove my fist." Lifeline says, "No arguments, Lockpick, you know better." She keeps pulling on him to get him into the bay. "You look like one of your hover emitters got knocked out of alignment when you hit the roof. Do you want to have to overcompensate constantly?" Shark moves to get the bay closed and locked before Lock can get out, they worked too hard to get him in here. "The doc has a point." Lockpick wriggles more at this, then suddenly shifts sideways, ending up inside the wide door frame. He twists his shoulder suddenly, and there's a SHRINK sound, before the entire arm comes off, and the mech turns, bolting out like a frightened petro rabbit for the street! Lifeline is startled by abruptly holding onto a disembodied arm as Lockpick bolts out the still-open non-bay door. Startled enough to not give chase immediately. Shark has the bay door closed by now, but that sound makes him turn toward what is going on. Now thing is can Lockpick escape a determined Bot? Let's find out! Lockpick had first bolted towards the big bay doors, then skids to a halt, optics flashing at Shark "Snake person" he hisses, and turns, bolting now for the smaller mech-sized door and escapes to Freeeeeedom! Shark tries to snatch at the mech, but he gets out the door before he can get it closed, "I could chase him down doc." he offers, waiting to see if he should or not. Lifeline sighs and shakes her head. "No. That would only make things worse." She walks over to her workbench and gently sets the arm down. Lockpick may have fled, but she can still make sure his arm is damage-free. Shark nods, peering out the door a few moments, he looks over to you, "He usually so stubborn about getting looked at?" Lifeline says, "Yes. He was actually rather sedate this time." Shark turns slightly and says, "That was sedate? Hate to see him when he's worse." he comments, a little shake of his head, "If you aren't going to need me to transport something else, I should be getting out of here." Lifeline nods. "Of course, Shark. Thank you again." Shark smiles just a hint, "Take care doc." then steps out into the street and walks the long way toward home Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Lockpick's Logs